At peace
by MyBlueHeaven1
Summary: "Are you at peace?" Her voice faltered, tears rolling down her face. The love of her life was about to walk away. The story about Genji and Mercy and how their relationship came to be. For better or worse. Genji/Angela Ziegler Rating M. Graphic scenes, strong language, mild violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of it's characters.**

 **A/N: I apologize beforehand for any grammatical errors. Feel free to contact me for any doubts, questions or criticism.**

At peace

 **Chapter 1**

"And you remember when you asked me for a dance?" There was a tinkle in her eyes, smirking slightly as she recalled the events from so many years ago.

"The Christmas party, huh? I still remember how fucking cold that day was..."

She chuckled, bringing her hand to her mouth clearly amused by Jack's choice of wording. She did not mind him being honest and open with her, she encourage it. It was her space and time, a capsule in where she felt alive. Parts of her memories, a part of herself and those around her.

"You always the charmer." Angela's soft voice passed through the comfortable silence in which they both stared at one another. Even with Jack's visor she could tell he was smiling at the fond memories they shared together. But there was something more than bonds, they had a life together. From tears, blood and sweat they grew closer, stronger. Angela zoned out thinking of the life choices they made, people they killed, saved, hurt, mend. She did not notice when Jack got up from his seat in front of her and walked towards her, one knee on the floor, extending his hand. Clearing his throat to regain her attention, he laughed. Her icy blue gaze fell on him, at that moment her smile brightened the room making the soldier feel a little tight around his chest.

"You remembered even after all this years, Soldier?" Angela was surprised by his gesture, another pleasant memory they hold dear.

Soldier 76 scoffed in good humor at her, his eyes never leaving her angelic face. Sometimes when the load of work was less important, he liked to indulge in visiting or thinking about the Doctor. They've been together for so many years and he still wonder why she would not take the hint every time he went out of his way and asked her out. At first he thought she did not like him, the constant rejection or lack of acknowledgement made him step down but after keeping a close watch on her, Soldier noticed she did not date at all. The only thing the doctor did was help around and work, apparently love life was out of her vocabulary. But that did not mean he gave up on her, she might not understand his ways but they shared moments far more intimate than the others did.

"Are you going to keep me waiting Miss? Let me tell you I am not getting any younger."

"Oh, hush you..." Angela's shyness got the better of her, covering part of her face with her hand, stifling the sounds of laughter. "Aren't you a spoiled old man?

"I am not old Miss, just experienced. " Soldier 76 took her hand and pulled Angela towards him. Both were standing, Jack's hand on her lower back bringing her closer to his form. They gave into each other embrace and slow dancing, enjoying the time they got together.

"I must say, I missed this. It's been a while since we spent time together outside the field...or the medical bay."

"You know work comes first commander." Tapping lightly at his shoulder, her eyes full of mirth and respect for him.

"...yeah, always is." A hint of regret hung in the air, for him she was irreplaceable, someone he would've like to date years ago. He had needs just like any other man and undoubtedly Angela was more than a co-worker. She had him wrapped up in the palm of her hand since the moment Soldier 76 saw the new appointed doctor years back. Not only her beauty got him like a kid in a candy store but her intelligence, compassion, dedication and good will made her an exceptionally attractive woman to the Overwatch members or anyone who looked at her way. It was one of the reasons he always tried to spent time with her, Jack loved her company and they were comfortable with one another but there was an undeniable truth of him been attracted to Angela. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he did not notice when the blond stopped their slow dancing. "...hmm, Angela?" He called softly, close to hear ear.

"Dr. Ziegler your assistance is required at the black room, Dr. Ziegler your assistance is required at the black room." The monotone sound of Athena, wake them from the trance they were in. Reverting back to reality, Jack noted the severity the situation by the intercom announcement. "Um...I am not in trouble, aren't I?" The Doctor was disturbed by the call, normally it would be a nurse or a colleague who would summon her, but Athena meant the higher ups making the calls.

"Not that I can think of." Angela was a bit scared and did not want to move from the spot beside Soldier 76. The constant fear of losing her friends and comrades in which she lived, made her anxious. Dreading the moments she had to wait for orders but never doubting saving those in need. Oddly for her, Jack made her feel save, his presence was comforting, a man any woman would love to be with even her.

"I don't have anyone out in the field at the moment, if that's what you are thinking." Soldier was a reserved person in his emotions and personal life and the concern seeping out of him spoke volumes about how much he cared. "Then, what could be so important.." Mercy was mostly murmuring to herself, forgetting about the Commander. "You should get moving Doc. Maybe they have a job for you. In any case, I'll see you around." Soldier 76's voice was unusually soft, the gruffness and raspy tone was more like a rumble, Mercy was not accustomed to that aspect of Jack. Dismissing whatever thought she could have about her commander, Mercy rushed pass him, leaving the door to the lounge open and Jack looking at her retreating form.

Millions of thoughts danced in her head, the majority were centered in death and chaos yet she tried to keep a certain calmness around her. If there were no one she knew out in missions, what could have possibly come up to need her input. Undoubtedly her prowess in the medical and technological field earn her a high status and tittle of primary surgeon and head director in the medical facility of Overwatch, if so then the only logical explanation she could perceive out of that spontaneous call had to be for either of them. Which made the Doctor feel uneasy about the situation, whether it was for technological advancements or medical purposes it meant someone was hurt or in the process of being involved.

Angela stopped abruptly, noticing she was already at the black room doors. The room's name did not imply it was actually black and she did not know why it was called that way. As a standardized as it could get for a operating room, squared and walls painted in a dull gray, the black room was at one of the farthest corners, away from all peering eyes. _'They seriously need to stop all this secrecy, its bad for my nerves...'_

When she was about to open the door, Athena's robotic voice made her jump, startled for the sudden interruption in her musings. "Dr. Ziegler before entering, do you agree to Protocol A; indicating all you see, do and hear would not get out of this room until further notice?"

Mercy couldn't hide the surprise look on her face, even her voice falter and cracked. "...A-athena? Is someone hurt? W-why would you pull a ranked authorization on me?" With each word spoken, her thick german accent grew. Her words felt raw of emotion and shock. _'Please, please...I don't want anyone dying on me right now.'_ Her silent voice was a prayer, a mantra she was repeating over head forgetting about Athena.

"Dr. Ziegler, I detect distress in your voice. Repeating premise: Dr. Ziegler before entering, do you agree to Protocol A: indicating all you see, do and hear would not get out of this room until further notice?" The A.I. Inquired again as part of her user interface, waiting on the Doctor's authorization.

'Athena is not communicating as usual, probably the directors or the president Touen is issuing this commands. _'But...W-why? No. No, no Angela Ziegler do not think. You made an oath to help those in need, to ensure your co-workers, comrades and friends stay alive.'_

Dr. Ziegler agreed, her voice faltered a second time but there was a ray of confidence and conviction. If she was going to agree to such conditions, might as well put her doctor mask on and start working for better or worse. "Access granted. Initiating Protocol A2: indicating medical procedure, analyze subject probability of surviving, ensure the best course of action, do not engage in any practice until assessment is complete. Repeat, do not engage in any practice until assessment is complete." To Angela the orders felt somewhat like a slap in the face. She could not start any form of action, not until orders were fulfilled. Were she to bypass her orders it would most definitely be the end of her surgeon and medical career in Overwatch.

"Protocol completed. Welcome Dr. Ziegler, you may proceed." Athena replied once again, opening the doors for her.

Slipping on her doctor's mask, she walked up straight into the black room, were her next patient awaited. As soon as Angela did, the normality of the environment calmed her mind, making her feel more clear-headed.

"Name?" Mercy said out loud adjusting her latex gloves, scrubs and lab coat. Athena replied right after Angela finished her sentence. "Answer: Classified."

Clicking her tongue, she circle the examination table, trying not to think in the person laying on it. "Age?"

"Answer: Classified."

Mercy rolled up her eyes, as if Athena could actually see the Doctor scowling at her, it was futile of course. "Anything useful you can tell me now Athena? I would really like to start."

"Answer: Height, 5''8 approximately. Weight, 120 approximately. Age: 18yrs. Subject file: Classified." Athena's voice robotic voice fade out, leaving Mercy perturbed.

 _'Did she really said 18 years old? Oh damn, he is but a child. What is this? What the fuck is this? This...this is madness.'_ Mercy could not believe how things went down the drain in such a small amount of time. The life of a child now rested upon hers, a child whose life she was about to change for ever or not having one at all. Angela looked down at the examination table, completely horrified by the sight that greeted her. His breathing was irregular, he was trying to swallow air as if it was not enough, gaping like a fish out of water. Choked by the flowing of blood, making gurgling noises. Mercy tried as much as she could to concentrate on his face, marked by multiple lacerations. He had some wide open gashes across the cheeks, deep cuts around the eyes, and smaller cuts everywhere. She could not help it, after seeing his face, Mercy slumped down to the floor, on hand grasping the child smaller one and the other one trying to contain her sobs somehow.

"Doctor Ziegler did you find out a way to save the subject?" Athena's question only manage to put Mercy beyond despair. How could she refer to a child as a subject, but then again Athena was a machine, an A.I. based on logical explanations. Unfortunately the doctor could not dwell on anything, she needed to focus in how would she pull through.

"...I d-don't know..." It was but a murmur her words,more to herself than anything.

"Doctor Ziegler, the probabilities of the subje-."

"Don't you dare say subject AGAIN. DON'T YOU SEE? WHAT DO YOU HAVE ALL THAT INTELLIGENCE FOR? ANSWER ME...ANSWER ME ATHENA?..This child is going to die, and I-...I have no idea how to safe him. What am I to do? I don't want you to die, not in my arms or anyone else's."

Athena did not respond again, it was only Mercy's uncontrollable sobbing and the gasping of a dying young man. There was a sudden movement and Mercy felt the grip on her hand tighten, scrambling she get on her feet, lounging forward on the table to have a better view of the boy's face. She was frantically searching his face, his eyes slowly opened. "...H-h-he-...hel-...m...me."

Mercy sworn her heart broke in a instant, mustering the best smile she could despite crying, she assured the young man she would.

"Athena, bring forth the nurses. First we need to stop the overall bleeding, then we will concentrate in the organs, gashes, limbs."

"Understood Dr. Ziegler. Question: How will you treat the sub-...the child in order to maximize the chances of survival?"

"I will make this young boy a cybernetic organism." Mercy could not believe her own words, there was no going back. _'I will save this boy, and watch him grow into a man.'_

"Doctor Ziegler are you planing on using the research on nano machines?"

"The research...I've got no other choice. We need to work with this ASAP."

"Recommendation: Silicone and synthetic enhancements would be the logical choice for the betterment and successful recovery of the patient." Mercy could almost hear concerned in Athena's monotone voice. She could only beg for forgiveness in her thoughts, hoping she could somehow convey them to the boy.

 _'Please, forgive me.'_


End file.
